U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,510,570 and 5,532,423 disclose a structure, wherein the power of a music bell serves to drive a cradle decoration to swing.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,570, a decoration includes an object, which may rotate and/or swing upwards and downwards repeatedly. The form of the actions of the decoration is different from the present invention. Thus, the transmission structures are also different.
Moreover, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,423, a music bell serves to drive a linkage to swing. By the swinging of the linkage, the decoration may move repeatedly. However, in the process of driving the linkage to swing, the horizontal position of the linkage is also changed. Thus, the moving mode is not suitable in some situations.